Night of Passion
by Americaruulz
Summary: A young girl reflects ~this isn't about me~ (explanation now up!)
1. Default Chapter

The young girl's eyes burned  
  
As the tears escaped, slowly at first,  
  
But with much power as the emotions grew  
  
She stared meaninglessly at the cake  
  
One candle burned for the babe  
  
The one whom she created inside her  
  
The one who was part of her  
  
She remembered the choice she made...  
  
  
  
Fear had overcome her senses,  
  
She'd never told  
  
The night of passion had not quite been worth it  
  
But regrets didn't matter  
  
Her body was her own  
  
She had every right to kill  
  
It was, of course, perfectly natural  
  
The night of passion was simply the poison  
  
But regrets didn't matter...  
  
The young girl blew out the candle  
  
And sitting in the darkness thought  
  
That babe, my babe  
  
Would have been one year old today  
  
"Before I formed thee in the belly, I knew thee. And before thou camest forth from the womb I sanctified thee. I ordained thee a prophet unto the nations. -Jeremiah 1:5- 


	2. Explanation

*Eyes go side to side quickly as Americaruulz nervously begins her explanation*  
  
Wow, who knew there'd be so much controversy on my first poem? I guess the best thing for me to do is to back down and let my reviewers win... Maybe gain some status on this site before everyone hates me. But I don't remember ever having done the "best thing" or the smartest thing, for that matter.  
  
So here goes my death wish:  
  
Having never been through an abortion before, I do admit I don't know the pain behind one. But I must say I don't live my life by finding "proof" or "evidence..." I live life strictly by faith... That must be how I get myself into so many messes, come to think of it...  
  
That being said, telling me that just because I haven't seen it or experienced it (whatever the "it" in question may be) that I can't be for or against it will have absolutely no affect whatsoever on me, or my opinions, for that matter.  
  
Abortion is wrong. There is no and's, if's, or but's about it... It's just wrong.  
  
How can I say that? This is a free country! The baby is in that ladies womb and if it's not "convenient" for her, well, than, get rid of it! It has no rights until day of birth, fool!  
  
Maybe according to American standards, that's true... But Christian standards highly disagree. Every child is God's child, even before he/she was placed in the womb. That child also has a mind... Whether fully developed or not. It simply doesn't matter. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Need proof?  
  
Dr. Jerome Lejeune is quoted: "To accept the fact that after fertilization has taken place a new human life has come into being is no longer a matter of taste or opinion... It is plain experimental evidence!"  
  
  
  
"When Hitler determined to exterminate the Jews, some German humanists  
  
objected on the basis of the sanctity of life and of natural justice, Hitler  
  
simply defined the Jews as less than fully human, and his critics were  
  
anesthetized. If the Jews were not human, then they did not have human  
  
rights. What a simple solution to an otherwise perplexing problem! The  
  
argument for rights...becomes capricious and merely a matter of definition of  
  
terms by whoever has the power to make his definition stick...When abortion  
  
opponents object that in doing so they destroy other persons - unborn  
  
children - and deprive them of all their rights, the pro-choice party simply  
  
resorts to having the competent power - the Supreme Court - declare that  
  
unborn children are not persons and hence have no rights to interfere with a  
  
woman's freedom of choice." JW Whitehead  
  
"Every woman has these same two questions: First, "Is it a baby?" "No,"  
  
the counselor assures her. "it is a product of conception(or blood clot or  
  
piece of tissue)" Even though these counselors see 6 week babies daily, less  
  
than an inch long, with arms, legs, and eyes that are closed like newborn  
  
puppies, they lie to the women. How many women would actually have an  
  
abortion if they told them the truth?" -Carol Everett  
  
"I hate Christians because I know they are forgiven, and I know God  
  
will never forgive me for what I do." --abortionist, (name withheld) "There was not one abortion doctor who, at some point in the  
  
questioning, did not say, "This is murder." --Pro-choice author Magda Denes ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After reading these, how can you say abortion isn't murder? I'm sorry, but I can't understand how we, as people, can be so lazy and selfish we will literally refuse to admit when we are rationalizing MURDER? It, of course, is absolutely necessary to have sex with someone after a great date or a fiery kiss, but we refuse to face the consequences. Selfish. This poem was based on a friend of mine who told me of her abortion and her experiences. Lastly, just for clarification, I do not hate woman who experience miscarriages or any other form where they accidentally lose their child. Actually, I feel bad for them. That's terrible and beyond their control. I am only against those women who choose to kill their child simply because he/she isn't "convenient." There's a difference, a HUGE difference.  
  
"A proud look, a lying tongue, and hands that shed innocent blood." Proverbs 6:17-  
  
Whoever sheddeth man's blood, by man shall his blood be shed: for in the image of God made he man. - Genesis 9:6-7- 


End file.
